The Apprentice
by Springeta fazbear
Summary: Zira has a dream to become a potions master, so Tilly trys to convince Snape to help her reach her goal by taking her in as his apprentice, maybe they'll get to know each other. ok so, the reason I put invader zim in the category is that Mystery is a fan made Invader Zim Character
1. establishing things

"Come on Sevy" Tilly said as Snape was sorting out potion ingredents, "No, Tilly." he said plainly "Why not Severus?" Tilly asked as she started to help out. Snape looked firmly at Tilly "Why are you so intament on having me chose her as an Apprentice?" Snape asked "Because Severus, she's the best of her house at potions, hell she's almost the best of her year next to Hermione." Severus rolled his eyes, "yes by that logic miss Granger should be my apprentice." Tilly sighed "yes but she has told me time and time again in counsaling sesions that she wants to be a poitions master like you." Snape scoffed "Severus i am Serious." Snape studied Tilly "You don't looked like Sirius black." "Really, Severus?" "Don't complain, you pull that joke on me all the time." "Thats not my point Severus." "Then what is you point?" "my point is that she ideailzes you! and I think she'll make a great apprentice for you!" the bell rang "I'll look over her skills when she's in class and maybe I'll consiter it" Tilly knodded.

The bell rang again as students walked into class. Snape looked over the class and saw the girl Tilly was talking about, she was a hufflepuff with messy yellow blonde hair, she wore a flower crown with one flower in the center of it. (Snape didn't think it counted as a flower crown though) she sat with three other girls, a mis-matched eyed Irken Girl named Mystery, a quiet, dirty blonde girl named Misty, and an ambered eyed, brown haired girl named Quinta, Snape saw a black haired red eyed ravenclaw child start talking to them her name was Angel, one Snape's and Tilly's children. Angel's twin brother, Angelo was a gryffindor which his father some what resented. "Zira, wanna join me and Angelo to the Quidditch match this weekend?" she asked looking towards the yellow blonde haired girl, "sure! I would love to go! gryffindor Vs slytherin is it?" Angel knodded "yep, first game of the seson!" "oh by the way" Quinta started "Did you hear of what Harry Potter and Ron Weasly did?" "Everyone! In your seats!" Tilly called out. The students sat down. Snape stood in front of the class "today will be brewing swelling solution and hopefully it will go better than it did earlyer" some students looked at each other, a few laughed, "So Tilly and I will observe you more closely" The sound of books opening filled the room as students started to light there cauldrons. Zira fliped through her book as she prepared her cauldron. "hey Zira, I thought you weren't a big fan of quidditch." Mystery said as her curled anntena flicked Zira shruged "well it's been awhile sense I seen Angelo so maybe I can catch up with him." "so you have a crush on him" Misty sqeaked Zira's cheeks started to tint red "no, I don't. he's nice and all but I don't like him like that." Myster shook her head as she added 2 scoops of dried nettle leaves to her mortar. Zira started to crush the combination of dried nettles and pufferfish eyes in her mortar to a medium-fine powder, Zira Looked through her book, reading the next step, Misty continued to crush her ingredents, she looked up at Zira, then jumping back Zira looked at Misty, "Misty? are you ok?" she didn't answer, she just went back to work, being a bit shooken Zira hesitently looked behind her. the black haired potions master stood there, observing Zira "Hello, sir." Zira said. He didn't say anything as he walked around the table. he exsamined Zira's mortar, containing the powder, then walked off, Zira, shruged and add 2 mesures of the crushed powder, a table spoon of water, and stired.

students chated as they waited for their potions to brew. Zira, Quinta, Mystery and, Misty where talking about classes and their recent transfiguation test. "Zira, how did you do on the test?" Quinta asked, Zira immiently quieted. "Not the best..." Zira said in a hushed tone "What did you get?" Mystery asked Zira shuffled through her bag pulling out a crumpled paper along with extra parchment, ink, and quill. Zira handed Mystery the crumpled paper. Quinta and Misty looked over Mystery's shoulder, looking at the paper. Zira started doodling on the parchment, looking disappointed. Quinta looked at Zira, "At least you passed..." "Barely," It's not that bad." "It's a 65." Zira buried her face in her sleeves. "At least you didn't fail." Misty said trying to cheer Zira up. "Alright everyone! your potions should be finish brewing, add the last ingredients and finish your potions." Tilly said "Professor snape and I will test one of your potions." Zira quickly added Rat spleen to her potion and stired anti-clockwise, Mystery put Zira's test face down on the table as her, Quinta, and Misty went back to thier potions. Zira took out the wand that her father gave her, it's handle was wraped in a lime green ribbon,

she finished her potion puting her wand next to her while in the prosses. droping her Transfiguration test on the floor with out her notice. Snape walked by again and picked up the droped test and looked at it. He looked at Zira slightly and walked to the front of the room, puting the test on his desk. "Your potions should be completed by now." Snape said, students looked up at him. He turned his attention to Zira. "Ms. Dumbledore, we will be testing you potion." Zira went stiff, she was able to anwser with a trembling "Yes, Sir." "everyone gather round!" Snape said as he went over to his desk. as if in a second the whole class was around Zira's table with Snape approching and carrying a plant. Students moved as Snape set the plant down, he took an eye droper out of his cloak and used it to take a bit of Zira's potion. Zira trembled _"what will he think of it?"_ Zira thought in panic_ "what will happen if I fail? will I still be able to be a potion master myself?"_ Snape put a drop of potion on the plant leaf. It took a moment but the leaf started swelling up. Zira smiled almost proudly, students mummerd. Tilly smiled, Snape pulled out a potion bottle and poured a drop on the swelled leaf. "good job Ms. Dumbledore" Snape said as the leaf shrunk back to normal. "thank you, professor" Zira uttered cheerfully Tilly walked up next to Snape "very well done Ms.Dumbledore" "thank you Mrs.Mal."

Snape went on to test the other students potions on the plant. Quinta's potion work well, along with Mystery's potion, but Misty's potion made one of the plant's leaves exsplode. Snape took away 10 house points from hufflepuff for that and told Misty to clean up the plant goop from the exsploded leaf without magic and told Zira, Quinta, and Mystery not to help. Misty cleaned up the mess, whilst her friends kept saying that _"your so lucky that Snape didn't give you detention"_ Misty knodded, "Maybe he's busy tonight." "ya, with his wife." Quinta Whispered whilst motioning at Tilly and Winking. Mystery elbowed her "what ever the reason, it's his bisness not ours." Quinta shruged, Misty giggled, Zira shook her head. Snape continued testing the student's potions, "Very well job Ms. Snape." He said when he tested Angel's potion. kids mumured, Angel just read her Defence Agenst the Dark Art's Book. "of course she gets a pass, she's the professor's daughter." Whispered a Hufflepuff girl to her friend behind Mystery. Mystery's curled anntena flicked as she Growled Zira grabed on to Mystery's shoulder "don't, She's not worth it", "It's not like she's actually make the potion right, she just has an advantige." the girl continued. Mystery spun around to face the girl, " be quiet!" Mystery said in a low whispering tone. "Angel doesn't 'get a pass' because her father is the potions master! she actually worked to make her potion correctly!" Mystery wanted to lunge at the girl but Zira kept her back with Quinta and Misty ready to pull Mystery back to her seat. "And I have seen professor Snape be harder on his kids than to on Nevil Longbottom and Harry Potter and that's saying a good amount!" Zira sat Mystery back down Mystery spun back around towards the table. Misty, Quinta, and Zira knew what Mystery said was true. the four of them seen How Snape acted with is kids, once when Misty and Angel had a Defence Agenst The Dark Arts class with him, Angel messed up on a question she was asked because she was to destracted by her herbology book, Snape walked over to Angel and took her book, she didn't get it back for a week, and Angelo, when he was making a potion (a subject where he was not good at) his cauldron lit on fire, it was put out after a while but he had to serve detention for 3 months and he was grounded and not allowed to leave the griffindor common room.

Mystery calmed down covering her face with her hands. "you all right?" Misty asked "ya..." Mystery sighed Zira started bottleing her potion, Quinta followed along with Mystery. Misty went to dispose her potion. "Hurry up everyone! bottle your potions, or dispose of them if you messed them up. Class is almost over!" Tilly said as she stood next to Snape. Zira went to. clean her cauldron, she didn't know why but she always profered to clean them by hand, _"guess that's one of the things dad taught me." _Zira thought as she hummed "hurry up, Zira" one of the students behind her uttered, "we have to clean our cauldrons too!" "oh sorry," Zira said backing away with her cauldron, she quickly dried it before puting it away. as the students finished the bell rang, "Alright everyone! Come on! Go on to your next class students left in groups, Zira, Misty, Quinta and Mystery where usaly the last ones to leave. as they started to head to the door, Snape walked over "Ms. Dumbledore I need to have a word with you." the four girls looked at him "ok sir." Zira said the other three girls stood there. "what are you three doing? go on to your next class" Snape said Bitterly "see you at Defence Against the Dark Arts, Zira." Misty said Zira knodded, they left. Tilly went out to the hall to monidor the kids and go the the next class that she needed to assist. It was just Snape and Zira alone in the potions room. "sir? don't you have another class coming in?" Zira said anxiously "No Ms. Dumbledore, this is my free peirod." Snape replied in his cold almost low whisper of a voice. Zira knodded as she down at looked at the ground "come, sit down." Snape said standing near his desk Zira Hesitated but accede. Snape sat at his desk but before he could say anything... "Did i mess up on my potion? I knew I did something wrong! i'm so sorry I thought it correctly! I was foolish enough to think-" "You are foolish enough to not let me speak Ms.Dumbledore!" Snape raised his voice almost to a yell "I know I'm a horrible student Sir! you would know! you the Potions master and I'm barly a beginner!" "Ms.Dumbledore!" Snape bellowed "If you would be quite and let me speak you would know that I wasn't going to say anything about your potion you dunderhead!" Zira piped down, and sank in her chair. she squeaked out a "Sorry sir..." Snape sighed "I pitty you father, dealing with you all day," Zira looked up. "running around the house, making a racket." Snape continued Zira giggled "What's so funny Ms. Dumbledore?" Snape sneered Zira imedeny stoped "well, it's just that what you said was actually wrong..." Snape Rasied an eyebrow "Really?" his voice was a low grumble. Zira knoded "Dad makes me do all kinds of chores, cleans dishes, sweep, mop. things like that." "At least you're kept busy." "yep and sometimes Dad teaches me how to cook," Zira exclamed with a big smile on her face. Snape rolled his eye's, the bell rang again. Zira shot up out of her chair. "I'm late for class!" Snape took out a slip of paper "where are you going?" Zira looked up from checking her bag "what?" "what's your next class?" "Defence Agenst the Dark Arts" Snape wrote something down on the paper, "Here." Snape said. handing the paper to Zira, "Obviously I can't talk to you sensibly with out going off topic, and you won't pay attention while your worrying about being late." "but i'm already late." "take the bloody pass Ms. Dumbledore." Zira could tell that Snape's patiance was running low so she took the paper. "give, it to who ever is teaching Defense Agenst The Dark Arts," "I know how a Late pass works sir." "then get going, I'll talk to you after dinner" "yes Sir" Zira said running out of the room, "If I'm not in here wait at the door!" Snape yelled, Zira, barly listened as she ran to Defence Agenst the Dark Arts.

As she walked into the classroom, she grouned when she saw who was teaching today's lesson. "Ms. Dumbledore, how nice of you to join us." said a sickly sweet voice, "afternoon Proffesor Umbrige." Zira said with a fake smile the other students where looking at Zira. she saw her freinds in the front row and scurried over to them. Zira looked around, Mrs. Mal was sitting in a chair by the wall sketching, Umbrige never liked Tilly, and Tilly didn't like Umbrige. "Mind telling us way you are late Ms. Dumbledore?" "Professor Snape had to talk to me." Zira sat down at her desk "you wouldn't have any proof on you. wouldn't you?" Umbrge walked towards Zira's desk. Zira reached into her cloak pocket and pulled out the late pass Snape gave her "here." She examined it, "_excuse Zira for being late, I held her after class for a talk her signed Professor Severus Snape."_ Umbrige read out loud "well it seems you are telling the truth" Tilly walked over and looked over Umbrige's shoulder at the note. "But," she began "it is possible that you can forige his hand writing." a few kids whispered to each other Tilly steped back with a look of shock "I did not forige his handwriting!" Zira almost yelled "Why would Zira out of all people forige a professor's hand writting?" Tilly uttered "Nevertheless Snape's?" "well why wouldn't she dear?" "Because she respects him." Mystery replied as she stood up Tilly and Umbrige both looked at her "Mystery, sit down." Tilly said calmly "And where's your proof that Zira could even forige anyone's hand writting, or even there signature?" Umbrige put the pass infront of Zira. "copy this signature Ms. Dumbledore." Zira obeyed and pulled out parchment and her quill and started write. "Doloras, this is ludacris! I know my husband's hand writing, and that," Tilly pointed as the pass "right there is his handwriting and signature." "done." Zira said laying back in her chair. Umbrige examand the copyed signature "Now tell me Mrs.Mal," Umbrige said "do you still think that Zira couldn't of forged his his handwriting?" Umbrige showed Tilly the copied signature. "It's close," Tilly replied students mumbled "Back to your work please." Tilly hushed. Tilly placed the parchment back down. "close?" Umbrige asked "Yes, Close" Tilly rebutled "see, Snape's handwriting is neat and careful, Zira's is fast written and unorginized. Zira's copy seem's correct but when you look at it closer, you can see the difrence." Mystery Smirked, "but if you don't believe me." Tilly shruged "you can always ask Snape, he has a free period right now so you ask him, and I can hold down the fort here." "I guess you made your point Mrs. Mal," Umbrige's voice was still sickly sweet but had a hint of bitterness and malice to it. "Ms. Dumbledore you may start your book work now," Mystery sat back down feeling a bit smug. "As for you." Umbrige turned to Mystery "For your outburst and arguing with a teacher, You will have-" "A weeks worth of detention with me" Tilly interupted " "Next week with me. meet me at my office after dinner." Mystery knodded and went back to work Zira got her work out and started on it. Tilly and Umbrige walked away. Zira looked up for amoment and saw them Whispering aggressively to each other. Zira Shook her head. she knew Umbrige didn't like her or her father, Professor Carrow was the same.


	2. mistakes

It was near the end of the day and Zira was walking with Angel to dinner. "So dad wants to talk to you after dinner?" "yep," Zira sighed "he tryed to talk to me but I was rambleing and swiching to other subjects. and I freaked out a bit when I was late for Dark Arts." Angel knodded "I heard Mystery got ticked off at Umbrige." "how did you hear that?" "A person from your class told Mystery's sister, Tak." "how badly did she fly off the handle?" "pretty bad, I feel sorry for Mystery, having to deal with that later."

Zira and Angel made it to the entrence of the great hall. they both saw two Irkens standing near the entrence. both where roughly the same hight, both where also female, one had sqaure shaped anntena, the other had circular curled anntena. the sqaured annena girl wore a Ravenclaw robe, her eyes where a purple color, and when her mouth closed it looked like it was stitched shut, the other girl wore a Hufflepuff robe, her eye's where mismatched, one eye was purple with pink pupils the other was pink with purple pupils. the where argueing about something, it was hard to hear over the students entering the great hall for dinner Angel and Zira sighed, it was Tak and Mystery argueing about what happened earlyer today. as they walked closer, there argument became more autible. "She's the teacher! That's why!" Tak yelled "Even though she wrongfuly accused my friend of foriging another teacher's hand writing?" Mystery shouted back "it would of been wiser to stay quiet so you won't get in trouble!" "she's my friend! she would of done the same thing for me!" "Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Mystery!" "you are so single minded!" "you should of been in ravenclaw so I could keep an eye on you! And you may have some sense about behaveor!" Mystery huffed and started to enter the hall "oh and by the way" Mystery started "I was almost put in slytherin with Zim, and he's more of a trouble maker than me and your not coming down on him!" Mystery went into the great hall Tak angerly walked away whilst mumbleing something.

Angel and Zira walked into the great hall and saw Mystery siting with Quinta and Misty at the hufflepuff table "hey Mystery, you ok?" Angel said puting her hand on Mystery's shoulder. " I'm just fine." "we saw you and your sister fighting" Zira voiced. Mystery covered her face with her arms "of course you did" Mystery's muffled voice uttered. Zira sat next to a tired beat up looking Misty. she layed her head agenst Zira's shoulder. "how did that go?" Quinta asked "I don't wanna talk about it" Mystery answered Angel sat next to Mystery, Mystery looked up at Misty. "what happened to you?" "flying class" Misty answered quickly "I fell off my broom, luckly I didn't brake anything, I just got a few bruses, and I'm a little sore." "you didn't go to madam Pomfrey?" "I didn't think it was too severe." "you fell off a broom." "I didn't brake anything." Angel looked up at the teacher's table. she looked at Professor Snape, her father, he was glareing at Professor Umbrige. "I think Mrs. Mal Told Proffesor Snape what happened in DADA" Zira said Angel knodded Zira looked acrosed the Teacher's table. "hey where's Mrs. Mal?" Zira Whispered to Quinta and Angel "don't know wasn't my turn to watch her" Quinta shruged "Angel do you know where your mom is?" Quinta asked jokingly. Mystery felt a tap on her shoulder, she quickly spung up and looked behind her. "oh, hi, Mrs. Mal." "Hello Mystery." Tilly said "Sorry for startling you, here" Tilly handed Mystery a pice of paper. "For your detentions next week." Tilly patted Mystery's back and went up to the teacher's table. Mystery sighed, "there she is." Misty yawned. "so what happened with professor Snape?" Mystery asked wanting to keep her mind off her detention she had to serve. Zira sighed and told them. As she talked her arms kept moving around and once in a while lightly hitting Misty

"after dinner?" Quinta asked "yep," Zira answered as she ate some chicken. "I wonder why he wants to talk to you." Misty yawned, half asleep on Zira's shoulder. "don't know" Zira shruged. "Angel, do you know why your father wants to talk to her?" Quinta asked "no" answered Angel, bitterly. Quinta smiled "why are you acting so bitter?" Angel didn't answer. "leave her alone." Mystery said looking down at her food, "come on Mystery cheer up," Misty yawned "at least you don't have detention with Umbrige." Mystery thought for a moment. "ya I guess," Mystery said a bit less gloomily "why does your sis get mad at you?" Quinta asked. the Irken shruged "not sure." she said "I'm usually the one getting yelled at by Tak even more than Zim!" "yikes." Quinta replied in a joke like tone. Angel shruged "She's probily more worried about you than Zim." Mystery looked at the black haired Ravenclaw girl. "Zim is seen as Criminally insane to an exstent, some people may say a lost cause to try to fix." Mystery made a low pitch growl in her throat. "Your still young, innocent, naive." Angel took a bite of her apple. Mystery was about to say something until- "But your also impressinable, that's what Tak is most likely at, she wants to try to make what she thinks is a good impression in you rather that what she thinks is a bad impression from Zim." Mystery looked at Angel with a blank stare. "and it's possible that she thinks your all those things, naive, foolish, immpresinable, obviously," Mystery didn't say anything "And tecinaly being the youngest may have a part too." Angel countinued eating "and not being criminaly insane." Quinta joked Mystery made a dead stare at her "Zira," Misty said sleepily "I think it's almost time for you to go." Zira looked at one of the grandfather clocks in the corner of the great hall. "yes, your right" Zira said carfuly moving her shoulder from under Misty's head. "see you guys at the comon room," Zira said grabing her bag "see ya," Quinta replied "good luck" Mystery said Misty layed on Quinta's shoulder almost asleep "see you in class Angel." angle gave a small good bye wave as Zira Set off.

Zira walked the dungon corador, it was cold and damp and the stone walls echoed. it seemed more so when it was just her walking down the stone lined corador. she made it to the Potions class, the door was shut at there was a sound of, something inside. she knocked "Professor? Professer Snape?" Zira said shuffling her feet a bit "It's me, Zira" she put her ear to the door to see if she could her anything else, putting most of her weight on the door. the door fell open and she landed on her stomach. She looked around the room for a sign of a person in the room, no one. the bubbling sound continued as Zira Got up, she wonder if she should wait outside as she walked around the room to a door near the platform that had. Snape's desk. she Carefully put her ear to the door. "_The noise must be from in here." _she thought she placed her hand on the door knob. she paused and thought for a moment "_this is Snap's office I'm not alowed to go in unless he's in their_" Zira knocked. no answer. the door was unlocked and her curiousity peaked. she had never been in Snap's office, and she was wondering what the bubbling sound was. she slowly opened the door. she looked inside the room, no one was in there. there was a bubbling couldran on the proffesor's desk the room smelt of potion ingredants, it was dark, but lit with a few candles. she slowly entered. she walked near the professor's desk observing the contents on it. besides the couldren and the potion ingrediant contaners gathered in a cluster, there where a few pictures, one of Snape and Tilly on there wedding day Tilly wore a yellow wedding dress whilst Snape wore a blck and grey tux, another picture had his 2 children when they where infents, they where laying in a crib both sleeping. and the last photo was of all of them standing in Kings Cross station on london infrount of a wall, between platforms 9 and 10. Tilly was wearing her usal yellow sweter with a black cloak that buttoned up at the chest, Snape wore his usal attire too, he wore a dark grey button up shirt and a black cloak that buttoned up at the bottom of the neck. Angelo Stood by his Father, he had yellow blonde hair Tinted red like his mother, his eyes where as dark as his Father's and his hair was at shoulder lenth, covering a bit of his face, he was whereing a green teeshirt and pants. His Twin sister, Angel (who stood by her mother) looked more of her Father, her hair was black and long and she had a hooked nose, yet her eyes where blood red like her mother, her hair was wavy like hers as well.she wore a blues dress that reached to bellow her knees, she also wore a blue bow. all four of them looked pale, but you wouldn't notice it too much in the dark dungons. Zira's eyes looked over the couldren, "_what's in there?_" she thought. her eyes looked down, there was a book, opened to a certion page. "_Polyjuice potion_" Zira read. there was notes written in the margins, next to it was a note pad that read "_ just finished part 2 step one, when I get back I will finish the potion, Though i would rather stay I Need to have a talk with umbrige, I'll have to Finish it after Dinner._" Zira looked at the couldren. she had an urge to finish it, she didn't know why but she just did. she looked at the potion ingrediants then the book, then the couldren. she reatched for them. "_no!_" Zira pulled away "_I will not mess with Snape's potion!" _Zira began to walk away "then again" she mumbled "when will i ever have a chance to brew polyjuice potion?" she looked back at the couldren. she sighed and walked back over, putting her bag down and rolling up her sleeves she read the potions book (taking heed of the words written in the margens). "one scoop of lace worms" She said as she added them in "stir 3 times counter clockwise" she stired, looked back at the book and frowned. "_add pieces of the person you want to become_" she sighed, a bit down that she only got to do two steps in making it but then again at least she helped make it. then it dawned on her. "_The time_" she thought "_THE TIME!_" she internaly panicked as she reilzed she didn't know how long it was left brewing "Oh god!" Zira paced "Snape's going to kill me when he finds out!" "Find out what Ms. Dumbledore." Zira froze when she heard the cold, bitter voice. she looked over her shoulder there was a man in the door way. he had long black hair reatching to his shoulders, and a hooked shaped nose. his skin was sallow, he was thin. he wore a dark grey button up shirt and a black cloack that buttoned at the bottom of his neck. his cold dark eyes glared at Zira, she felt like she couldn't speak, all she could spit out was a shakey "Hello Professor."


End file.
